ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Strike
Christopher Martins Damasceno, better known by his stage name Chris Strike, is a Brazilian professional wrestler currently signed to Sex & Violence Wrestling and EXODUS Pro Wrestling. He is currently the EXODUS Pro World Heavyweight champion in his second run with the championship and he is part of the 2014 Hall of Fame class in SVW. Strike is world renowned for the multiple championships he has held throughout his career along with being recognized as one of the best all-rounded wrestlers in the globe today, having worked with several notable and now-defunct promotions, whether on a regional, national or global level. Early Life TBA Early Career & GSB Wrestling (2003-2007) TBA Pro Wrestling FIRE & Universal Wrestling League (2009-2010) TBA TBA Sex & Violence Wrestling (2010-2012, 2014-Current) Debut TBA Action Packed Wrestling (2012) Debut TBA Sin City Wrestling (2012, 2014) Debut TBA EXODUS Pro Wrestling (2013-Current) Debut TBA Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers ** In EXODUS Pro *** Nepenthe piledriver *** Narukami Codebreaker *** Ultima WEAPON Lariat into a Hurricanrana Neckbreaker ** In Sex & Violence Wrestling *** Narukami Codebreaker *** Luminaire Lock Cross-Legged STF *** Relâmpago Nelson Lungblower ** Past Finishers *** Starlight Extinction Crucifix Powerbomb *** Susano'o Burning Hammer (also known as The Blackout) *** Lightning Bomb Running Outsider’s Edge/Black Tiger Bomb *** Vajra Phoenix Splash into Double Foot Stomp (also known as the Lightning Bolt) *** Strike Star Press Shooting Star Press *** Crash & Burn [Capture Suplex STO) *** Lightning Lock Angelito Stretch * Signature Moves ** Shotei Palm Strike to the face ** Mjöllnir Fisherman’s Buster ** X-Strike ''Chops + Spinning Kesagiri Chop + Half-Nelson Suplex (known as the ''Aku Soku Zan in EXODUS Pro Wrestling ** Crash Thunder Buster Suplex into a Wheelbarrow Facebuster ** Strikesault Lionsault * Entrance Music ** "No More Regrets" by Arch Enemy (EXODUS Pro) ** "War Machine" by KISS (Sex & Violence Wrestling) ** "Pull Me Under" by Dream Theater ** "March of Mephisto" by Kamelot ** "God of Thunder" by KISS (Alive IV Symphony version) ** "Hysteria" by Muse ** "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead)" by Daisuke Ishiwatari & Koh-ichi Seiyama ** "Fire it Up" by Black Label Society ** "Immortal" by Adema ** "Feel the Burn" by Fozzy * Nicknames ** THE WORLD ** The War Machine ** WEAPON ** God of Thunder ** Raijin ** The Lone Wolf * Managers ** Mai Hotaru ** Reika Seragaki * Wrestlers Managed ** Jo McFarlane Championships and Accomplishments * EXODUS Pro Wrestling ** EXODUS Pro World Heavyweight Championship (2 times; current) * Sex & Violence Wrestling ** SVW Hall of Fame Class of 2014 Inductee ** SVW Defiance Championship (1 time) * Sin City Wrestling ** SCW Sureshot Ladder Match Winner (2012) * Action Packed Wrestling ** APW Suicidal Championship (1 time) * Universal Wrestling League ** UWL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling FIRE ** PWF Wrestling World Cup Tournament Winner (2010) * GSB Wrestling ** GSB World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** GSB Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** GSB World Tag Team Championship (2 times, with Spinark & "The Tsunami" Jeff Fury) ** GSB Triple Crown Champion (1 time) ** GSB X Division Champion (1 time) ** GSB King of the Ring Tournament Winner (2003) * International Wrestling Association of Japan ** IGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** IGPW Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time, with ”Fujin” Lyn Dallins) ** IGPW Tag Team Championship (2 times, with ”Fujin” Lyn Dallins) Personal Life TBA External Links *Strike's Twitter Page *Sex & Violence Wrestling Bio *EXODUS Pro Bio